1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seed and fertilizer applying mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various planting and fertilizer mechanisms have been advanced. These include, generally, individual furrow openers that receive both the seed and the fertilizer together which are dropped together in a row. Also, individually depth controllable furrow openers are known in the art, for example those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,478.
Recent studies have shown that it is desirable to keep the seed spaced from the fertilizer, preferably above the fertilizer, so that as the plants grow the roots will go toward the fertilizer using only a single furrow opener and accomplishing this placement of material provides an accurate and technically advanced planting apparatus.